Burning Rage, Cold as Ice
by ShadowOfTheSpartans
Summary: Betrayel. That's all Sev knew anymore. Only the fire of the hearth can heal his war-torn soul. Can Hestia save him and convince him to save the camps from the Giants? Percy/Hestia


**Hey this is ShadowoftheSpartans here! I'm so sorry for not being able to update. My parents have been POed at me for not completing a paper, so I've been grounded for 5 **_**friggen**_** months! Anyways this is my perspective on a "Percy gets betrayed" fic, and you know what I've noticed? In every single one Annabeth is remorseful, and all of them are Chaos fics! It pisses me off, because **_**everyone**_** is simply copying the original idea and giving it a few little tweaks! Not to mention he always forgives Thalia, Nico and Grover. **_**Every single time! **_**This is something new though *evil smirk*. Percy is betrayed, **_**looses his left arm**_**, is found and healed by Hestia, then blessed by her and Hephaestus, who made him a prosthetic arm! All of this is set 2 years before **_**The Lost Hero**_**, and Percy is unknown to all except, Hestia, Hephaestus, Artemis, Hades, and Dionysus, whom Percy considers the only uncorrupt gods left. Then, when the gods are about to lose, he comes back and kicks ass! Phew! That was a long rant. Hope you enjoy! Roll film!**

**Sev's POV**

Emotion.

Such an interesting thing.

It helps, it hurts, it can heal, but it can also break your very being.

Rage.

Anger.

Hate.

Sorrow.

Compassion.

_Love._

Love is a bitch. If Aphrodite was here right now, I'd kill her without a second thought. _She did say that she would make my love life interesting. She succeeded,_ I think. Forget them. I left them behind. I begin to train with my swords. Now, when I say swords, you think of a 3 foot long point piece of pointy metal correct? Wrong. My swords have a hilt which you grab, but instead of extending upwards, when you activate them a two-pronged blade of black plasma flares out, extending in the direction my hand is pointing. I lose myself in my training. Swing. Slash. Stab. _Burn._

After I destroyed 500 automatons or so, leaving a pile of smoldering wreckage behind me, I decided to actually fight something that could last for more than a few seconds. However, this required a change of weaponry. With a sigh, I reattached my sword hilts to their magnetic holsters, and pull out my plasma rifles. They were golden, with intricate black designs decorating the sides and wrapping around the trigger guard with a flourish. The best part about them though, was how I'd managed to figure out how to configure the energy to burn the monster's essence, so that they could never come back from Tartarus. With a touch of my hand, I activated my comlink to contact Artemis. Her graceful form appeared bluish, and she looked me over before giving me a nod.

"Hello Sev. It's been awhile since you last contacted me. What can I do for you?"

"I've destroyed all my automatons for the millionth time, and I need a challenge. I know you want a rematch, because I beat you again for let me see, the 73rd time, wasn't it?" I ask her with a slight smirk, which only grew bigger after I saw her reaction.

"I haven't even beaten you once without that cursed suit of yours, and in it you could take out a thousand Typhons, Kronos, and the Big Three at the same time!" she ranted, not noticing me snickering at her. "But anyways, sure, I'm bored, and _Father_," she spat as if the word was poisoned,"hasn't had any missions for the Hunters lately."

"Great, I'll meet you outside my compound," I say with a grin, before telling her, "and don't try to teleport inside it again; I almost had to do surgery on a goddess when you got fried by my security."

"I understand. This is Artemis, logging off." she states before my comlink goes dead.

**Artemis's POV**

Finally! I can fight that man again. I've been pestering him for weeks, and now he's finally given in! I walk out of my tent and tell my Lieutenant, Phoebe, that I would be leaving for a short while and for her to take care of the Hunters while I was gone. Now, all of you are wondering, what happened to Thalia, hm? The answer is this: she left the hunt for one of the other pitiful betrayers, Nico de Angelo. Those bastards, forgetting he saved their lives for his worthless half-brother, who couldn't scare a baby hellhound. And Father and the rest of the Olympians did nothing to help him except for a select group. _Anyways, time to go_ _meet him, _I think as I flash out of the encampment.

**Sev's POV**

As I walk through the corridors of my base, I think back to the day when everything went to Hades

_Flashback_

I was walking to the Big House, overjoyed that I had completed Athena's tasks, gaining her permission to date Annabeth. As I walked past the Big House, I saw Grover, who was chewing his shirt nervously.

"Oh man, oh man, Perce is coming back, he's gonna kill us- Oh hey there P-p-p-percy!" Grover said, as he finally noticed me watching him with growing confusion.

"Why would I kill my best friend, Grover? And _why _are you so nervous about something?" I pause. Wait. It can't be. Could it? I gulp, but continue, and the gods-forsaken words are out before I know I'm saying anything. "Is Wise Girl cheating on me?"

When I see his reaction, I know I hit the mark. " I-I-I tried to tell her, but we thought you were dead! It's already been 2 years."

I froze. What the hell is going on here? Athena said that I only had to hold the sky for a month. I knew that she'd try and prolong the time, _but 2 years?_ Seriously? I knew that she hated me because, according to her, I was, and I quote, "sea spawn", but I never knew she'd go far. I'd have to have a word with her after I leave here to report to Olympus.

"It gets worse man," he continued, as he pulled out a can to munch on. "About a week after you left, another son of Poseidon came, Solomon, with an honor guard of Cyclopes from your father's court escorting him. He's arrogant, a horrible swordsmen, but he's been spreading lies about you from the moment he came here. The entire camp wants to kill you, although Clarisse is trying to calm them down. She said to tell you if you ever came back that her debt was paid in full. Worst of all-" he tried to finish, but I interrupted him.

"-Annabeth is dating him correct." I finish, trying to quash the growing horror in my stomach at what's happened since I left camp.

"Yes. You need to leave, Chiron's granted permission to kill you if you ever set foot in Camp Half-Blood again. Stupidest thing he's ever done in my opinion, Perce, but you need to leave, and you need to leave _now_."

"Ok, but-". I'm interrupted by a shout.

"There he is!" I here the most obnoxiously sounding suave voice I've ever heard announce. I turn and the sight I see chills me to my bones. 200 campers, with the number growing by the second as more and more join the mob. I see spears, swords, a couple of sawed-off 12 gauges, even a couple of catapults in the back. But the people leading them were the worst. I see Nico and Thalia, outfitted in full Spartan armor, holding hands and kissing each other every few seconds, but the worst was the forms of Annabeth and a blond haired boy, who I assume to be my brother, walking forward with Annabeth gushing over the arrogant boy.

"There he is", he repeated."The so called Savior of Olympus. Ha! He's a murderer! He left all of your siblings to die!" he shouted to the mob, who by now was screaming for blood. My blood.

"You honestly believe this," I state incredulously.

Laughter broke out from the crowd. I was able to spot the Ares cabin behind them, shaking their heads at their foolishness. My eyes met Clarisse, silently asking her to stay out of it, as she started to walk forward. She mouthed that she wasn't going to let me stand there alone. I shake my head at her stubborn resistance, knowing that it will just make it worse for her. She sighed but relented when she saw my relentless gaze never waver.

"What have I ever done to you? What have I done to-"I try to say but I'm cut off by them screaming and rushing forward. I curse and draw my sword. I duck under one slash, parry another, then side kick someone into another column of campers. I managed to knock out most of them, with Clarisse and the rest of Ares knocking out those who try to get back up. I bend over panting. I have a cut on one side, a stab through the chest, and a knife that I pull out of my shoulder and throw to the ground. After I caught my breath I look up to see the remaining four charge at me. Thalia throws her spear, which I catch and throw at a charging Nico, who drops to the ground to avoid it. I summon two thin layers of water flowing over my skin to boost my energy. I knew that if there was only one, Thalia's lightning would electrocute me. I rush her. She desperately tries to slash me with her knives but I wait patiently until I stride into her stroke and knock her unconscious with the butt of Riptide. I bend over backwards to avoid two slashes from two swords; one clumsy, the other quick and decisive. I snap kick Nico in the chin, grab his sword which he released, and threw it at my brother, where it impaled him through his chest into the ground. He screamed in pain, which I may have taken a little pleasure in. I paused. Wasn't I forgetting someone?

_Snick._

Oh yes. I forget the backstabber, Annabeth, who literally just backstabbed me. Joy. As I fall to my side in pain, I notice that the fighting had moved into the mess hall without me noticing anything. She walked over, and pulled out the knife, twisting it as she did to elicit more pain out of me. I let out a gasp. Solomon, who had eaten some ambrosia grabbed my sword with a wicked smile, and brought it down.

Cutting off my arm.

Yay.

As they walk away laughing, me watching with wet eyes, I begin to black out. The last thing I saw was a flash, and two warm eyes watching me.

_End Flashback_

As I finished reminiscing on that terrible memory, I looked up and noticed that I had arrived at the entrance. I input a few numbers into a keypad to my left, my mechanical arm interfacing into the door only I could open. As it unsealed with a hiss, I look at the lithe form that only one goddess had.

"Hello Artemis**," **my distorted voice comes out. "Ready to train**?"**

She smiles before stating. "Always."

She draws her bow, and we lunge towards each other, each bent on pounding each other to the ground.

**Anyways, hope you like, and I need one review to continue. Input any special gear you want Sev to have to kick ass. Although he will have an infinitely more badass version of Marvel's Hulkbuster© Suit, I can still incorporate a stealth mission, a sniping mission, a infiltration mission, and an assassination of a Titan/Giant. Please review! Thank you.**


End file.
